Fallout: Broken World
by Clay Dishon
Summary: This was originally written as a script for a Fallout Fan Film my friend and I intended to make. Sadly it was too VFX intensive and we could not find any actors. I decided to post the script because then it would not go to waste. I know there are a few grammatical mistakes so sorry about that. Thanks for reading and enjoy!


_This was originally written as a script for a Fallout Fan Film my friend and I intended to make. Sadly it was too VFX intensive and we could not find any actors. I decided to post the script because then it would not go to waste. I know there are a few grammatical mistakes so sorry about that. Thanks for reading and enjoy!_

Fallout: Broken World

The camera pans in on a young man sleeping in a corner restlessly he's very dirty and restless-looking. A ratty looking hound comes and licks his face to wake him. The man gets up and grabs his pack and pulls out a half empty bottle of water he takes a drink and is almost sick because of the radiation, he finishes the bottle and tosses it aside. He walks outside he puts the dogs leash on. He ventures forth into the wastes. As he walks down the road a bit he is cautious of a stranger casually sitting up against a fence. He takes his time and crouches his way over to this mysterious stranger. He gets his knife in position to turn him around and take him hostage to insure his hostility. Just as he turns him around his friend Joe puts a gun to the back of his head and Seth turns around.

"Axxis!" Seth says

"Axxis?!" Joe says

"Seth? Joe?" Axxis says puzzled.

They take a moment to sit down and relax on the ground and they have a smoke. They pull their resources and take inventory.

"It's been so long since the bombs fell that the old society and way of life has just faded away. We are all used to this by now." Seth

"Bombs turned this world to hell." Joe

"We try to make the most of it… its mainly all we can do at this point. Governments gone and its just anyone and everyone who can rally up the most people and make amends" Axxis

"Enclave, Enclave, took the initiative they think they run the place now with them whirly birds or whatever they're callin em" Joe

"John Henry Eden, hear his voice and name enough it drives a man crazy." Axxis

"They've made the most progress at least they have a building, troops, armor, ammo, weapons, food. Seems like all you can do nowadays just trying to keep the peace. They're name is out there enough and it's on almost every flag everywhere people have just kinda fell into a slump where they took leadership by default." Seth

Axxis picks up some beer, and pours 3 glasses.

"To the Enclave" Axxis

"Enclave" Joe

"Enclave' Seth

They toast to the Enclave chuckling all the while. Joe steps up and walks over to his backpack. He pulls out a pistol. It's an old 1911. He gives it to Axxis.

"You might remember this." Said Joe

"I can't believe you've kept that thing all this time." said Axxis

A familiar crunch of a stick sounds and a gunshot zoomed passed Axxis's head. Axxis, Seth, and Joe sprang into action. Seth pulled out his shotgun and Axxis pulled out his newly re-acquired 1911. Axxis looked through his sights and shot one of the raiders in the arm then in the forehead. Seth shot his shotgun and killed two raiders. Axxis put the gun up while Joe was reloading. The last raider dropped his weapon. Axxis pulled the trigger but it was empty.

"Joe, you kidding me?!" Axxis

"Sorry don't keep her loaded" Joe

Joe pulled out his knife and charged at the last raider he picked his gun off the ground just in time to be stabbed by Joe. His finger didn't lay off the trigger and bullets sprayed everywhere painting the environment.

"Just like old times" said Seth, his military history was showing.

"Except we had ammo back then" Axxis said in a snarky tune towards Joe

"Got a few extra mags for ya and I bet they'll help you more than they will me." Joe said pointing at the dead bodies

Axxis bends down to pick up their sacks and a note falls out. They scavenge further through the raiders' packs.

"Axxis look at this." Said Seth

"What" said Axxis

"A bounty" Said Seth

The bounty read:

"Tik-Tak wanted dead 50,000 caps he doesn't stay in one place for long. He's too busy being the murderer responsible for hundreds of deaths all through the wastes. He is a tall ghoul and he wears beat up leather armor with a few bullet proof plates on it."

"You boys up for some fun?" Said Seth

"I hate when you get that look on your face" Said Joe

"Just means more fun right Joe?" Said Axxis

"Fun, yeah right" Said Joe

"Just keep everything loaded this time, even you ran out of ammo after one shot Seth" Axxis

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah…" Said Seth

"Great plan guys… Bullets… wonderful" Said Joe

"Don't worry we'll be more careful this time" Seth says winking at Axxis

"You're doing it again Seth" Said Joe

"Just stick close to me and you'll be fine" Said Seth

"We are all sticking together this time" Said Axxis

They walked off down the street and looked into nearby a building, the scavenged around through tons of boxes that are differently labeled. They find a map. The trading post is the most obvious thing on the map.

" Is that the trading post" asked Axxis pointing to a point on the map "Yeah" said Joe

They started off. It wasn't too far and it only took a few minutes to reach there.

"This is awful close" Said Joe

"Just means those raiders weren't too far off track, just ran into a slight problem" Said Seth

Axxis chuckled. They went inside to find that no one was there. Suddenly a man jumped onto Seth's back, and tackled him to the ground Seth flipped the man over his shoulder. The man got up and tackled Seth to the ground again. He stood Seth up and had a knife at his throat. Axxis pointed a gun to the man's head.

"You vault people and you're ignorant ways." Said the man

"I will pull this trigger" said Axxis

"Enough just shoot him already" said Seth

All of a sudden the man knocked the gun out of Axxis's hand and punched him in the face. Joe swung a punch at him and the man dodged it he swung another and the man caught it. Seth tried to tackle him and the man countered it. Then he kicked Seth in the face and knocked Axxis onto the ground. The man ran while everyone was down. Seth chased after him.

"No! Seth wait!" Said Joe

"Don't either of you go!" Said Axxis

Seth and Joe ran after the man into another hallway he lured them in and shut and locked the door. Axxis reached the door just in time as it was locked. Seth and Joe were in a unknown room with an unknown highly hostile man.

"So much for staying together this time" Axxis said fumbling with the lock.

"Damnit Joe!" Axxis pulled the trigger and he still had no ammo. He loaded a mag as fast as he could. The lock burst with an explosion.

"Ah, well now what do we have here Dr. Kinder." Said Another man

"Long time no see, 32" Said Joe

"Yes, I guess it has been." Said 32

"I'm confused" Seth

The mysterious 32 shot Seth in the shoulder and he fell to the floor knocked out. Joe ran to him as quickly as possible, but 32 had a gun pointed right at him. Joe put his hands in the air.

"Time I've had a lot… to think about what I'm gonna' do when I see you again." 32

"Do it." Joe

Joe pulls out his gun. Then suddenly patient 32 fell backward in his chair and dodged the bullet. 32 charged as fast as possible at Joe and dodged every bullet he shot at him. He put him into a chokehold. Axxis running down the hall his footsteps were getting louder. Joe is struggling with patient 32 on his back he jerks his elbow back and Joe jerks his elbow back and hits 32 in the side in the side of the ribs. Patient 32 takes joe to the ground. The gun flies out of Joe's. He starts crawling toward it when 32 jumps up and kicks it away. Then 32 points his gun at Joe. Axxis bursts in. He shoots 32 leg off and then shoots him in what he thought was his heart.

"Looked like you needed some ammo" said Axxis

"I guess were even then." said Joe

Axxis clearly amused surveyed the room and noticed Seth in a pool of blood. He runs to him.

"What happened?" Axxis

"32 shot him as I walked in." Joe

"We don't have medicine" Axxis

"Lets have a looky around and see what we can find" Joe

Axxis nods in agreement and they tie up and apply pressure to Seths shoulder wound and exit that room. At the Security terminal on the main desk of the trading post They read an article that reads

"That loitering ghoul that harasses customers was in here again. He likes to hangout near the Windsorvell's shop. That same ghoul shot and killed the whole Windsorvell family."

Another article read

"We've lost business since slaughtering of the Windsorvell family. Business is dropping like the Sunset Sarsparilla stocks before the bombs fell. A little longer and this place is gonna be as desolate as the wastes."

They find a box with bandages, antibodies, and narcotics. They book it down the hall towards they arrived nobody was there. Seth and 32 had both disappeared. Axxis fell to his knees.

"So short lived" Axxis

"I hate to be the realist but theres nothing we can do now" Joe

"I know, lets not let his loss be in vain." Axxis

Joe walks over and offers Axxis his hand. He takes it and they get up. Axxis and Joe continued into the main room of the trading post. No one was there and neither were their things. The only kiosk that stood was "Windsorvell's Wonderful Wares" They kept walking towards the back of the room. They heard a small whimper from the closet. Axxis opened it to find an old man sitting in the middle of the closet.

"Don't hurt me." Said the old man

"We're not gonna hurt you" said Axxis

"What" said the man " you're here for my caps"

"No we're looking for a ghoul and our friend Seth" Said Axxis

"Who're you" Said Joe

"I'm John Middleson the owner of this trading post" said the man

"Good then maybe you've seen the ghoul that killed the Windsorvells" said Axxis

"What're you're names" said the man

"I'm Axxis" said Axxis

"And I'm Joe" Said Joe

"Okay I haven't seen you're friend but I can take you to the ghoul." said the man

The old man led them outside and down the street. Hours later they arrived at a house. They all went inside, and they split up. Axxis found a basement he went inside and the Geiger counter on his pip boy started ticking. He turned around and went back upstairs he found Joe and the old man.

"There's a lot of radiation in the basement if I don't come out in a half hour just leave" said Axxis

"Axxis we already lost Seth we can't have you end up dead." Said Joe

" I have a feeling you two'll be fine." Said Axxis

Axxis went back downstairs and his pip boy started ticking again as he got deeper into the basement his Geiger counter was up to 27 rads per second.

"Hey smoothskin what are you doing here" Said a ghoul standing in the back of the room.

"Looking for a zombie named Tik-Tak" said Axxis

"What for smoothskin". Said The ghoul.

"There's a bounty on his head for $50,000 caps".

"Sounds like a real bad guy."

"Look zombie just answer the question, he has a 50,000 cap bounty and thats all im after."

(Ghoul takes a long drag of a cigarette and pulls a gun on Axxis.)

(suddenly gunshots are heard from upstairs and the basement starts to cave in around them)

"Look no time to fight we gotta blow this popsicle stand!" says the ghoul.

(suddenly a beam knocks them both out)

(Axxis awakes to The ghoul picking timber off of him)

"Finally" said The ghoul

"Oh my god, what happened" says Axxis surprised.

"Someone blew this joint to High heaven."

"Well thanks for helping me out man."

(Axxis try's to stand but instantly collapses back to the floor.)

"Woahh buddy, slow your roll!" says the ghoul.

"Tik-Tak is probably half way to NCR territory by now."says Axiss

"Well buddy, sorry to bust your bubble but he is sitting right in front of you." says Tik-Tak.

- where I left off

"Deal with it I've been like this for about 200 years, by the way heres your stuff"

"Thanks… I gotta find my friends, you wanna tag along"

"Yeah, sure I got nothin' to lose but gimme' a minute"

Tik-Tak went into another room. He came out a few seconds later with some full battle gear on. Tik-tak motioned with his hand is for them to move on. They walked upstairs and out through the house. They walked outside and saw the old campsite of John and Joe. Axxis and Tik-Tak went back to the trading post. Axxis walked inside followed by Joe.

"Hello" called Axxis

Joe came walking into the room with his gun pointed at Axxis.

"Who are you"

"It's me Axxis"

"Oh, what happened"

"I fell asleep and woke up like this"

"Who's that"

"Tik-Tak"

"Whoa he's the one on the bounty"

"Don't worry he's Okay"

"Who is it Joe" said a woman from the door

"That friend I was telling you about"

"Who's That" said Axxis

"Sam she's an ex-raider"

Axxis explained everything to Joe. Joe explained some stuff to Axxis. John walked into the room.

"Ahhhh" screamed John "that's the ghoul that killed the Windsorvells."

"He's Okay" said Axxis " Now go away."

John ran out of the room. Sam ran after him.

"I'll explain it." said Sam

Everyone went to the store place. Sam, John, and Tik-Tak stayed outside. Joe and Axxis went inside.

"Leave" said daughter

"We're just looking for supplies"

We don't have supplies for vault folk.

We can trade

Follow me with their hands in the air she led them into a candlelit room.

"what have you got to trade

"What do you have."

A man rolled in on his wheel chair.

"Stop scaring off my customers Dana."

"Sorry, Dad"

"Now what do you fellas got to trade."

"We don't have any caps, but were all up for a job."

"We, how many of you are there."

"Five people."

"Um, alright I'll be right back."

The man leaves the room, then he comes back with a folder in his hand.

"I got just the Job for ya'."

"What is it."

"We got a caravan headin' out for Woltheim, but they need one thing first, well a few things actually, some parts for a pre-war.

"And how do they plan on getting it working."

"Well that's where you come in, you gotta' get the parts that it needs and get it running, then deliver it."

The man hands Axxis a List of parts for the vehicle.

"I've seen one of those before on a sign for an old store."

"We could start looking there." Said Joe ending his own silence

"Yeah, I guess."

Axxis and Joe gathered there things then went outside to inform the rest of the group.

"We need some parts for a Pre-war vehicle."

"Were do we get those." said John

"I know a few places we could look."

One piece at a time starts playing and they begin walking to random places and digging through trash then they start finding part.

"That's all of it." Said Axxis as they met up at the front gate of the Junkyard

"Okay now where's the actual body." Said Joe

"Back at that store." Said Axxis

They head back to the store, when they get inside the man from before greets them and takes them to the back of the store.

"Put it together." Says the man

"Okay." Said Axxis

The old man walked away leaving the group in the back of the store with the run down ATV. They found a set of blueprints on the workbench. They started to work and within an hour's time they had a complete working ATV. Axxis hopped on and familiarized himself with the controls. In no time he had it started and drove it out the door.

"How is this thing in such good condition anyway." asked Axxis

"It's been in my family since before the war we've kept it mostly working ever since we got it." Said the man

"So what now."

"Now you have to deliver these supplies and the vehicle then bring me back the pay, then anything you would want to buy from here would be free."

The man handed Axxis a duffle bag and a bunch of stuff, and a few bungie cords. They strapped down the supplies onto the ATV.

"Only two of us are going to fit on this thing." Said John

"I'll go." Said Sam

"Yeah me too." Said Axxis

"Alright see ya in a day or two." Said Tik-Tak

"Let's go" said Axxis

Axxis and Sam got on the ATV and rode off to the location specified in the instructions. Halfway through their trip they ran out of gas and had to refill. They got there a day later and went to the small house within a somewhat big neighborhood. Axxis knocked on the door. A man in business suit opened up.

"Hi there folks are you here to deliver my supplies" said the odd little man

"Yeah, and the vehicle too." Said Axxis

"That sure is a generous offer but I didn't order no vehicular." Said the man

"Well you had to." Said Sam

"That's not yours" said Axxis moving out of the way

"That's a mighty fine machine sir, but its not mine." Said the man

"Who do we give it to then." Said Sam

"Don't ask me friend I've never even heard of something like that." Said the man

"K then I guess we're leaving." Said Axxis

"Bye y'all have a good day now." Called the man as the two walked away.

Axxis and Sam hopped back onto the ATV. And rode away back to the shop. When they got there they went inside and talked to the owner once again.

"The man said the vehicle wasn't his." Said Axxis

"Do you have my caps" said the owner

"Yeah." Said Axxis laying down a box

"Ok since you got my pay I'll let you keep the ATV."

"Thanks" said Axxis

"Yeah, but grab some supplies you think you might need and I'll tell you if you can have them or not."

Axxis and Sam started picking through the selections the man had to offer. Sam came out with a lot of ammo, and some weapons. Axxis came out with a few weapons, some stimpaks, some rad-x, some rad away, and a bottle of buffout. They brought the supplies to him and he checked them all ok.

"Where is the rest of our group." Said Axxis

"They said something about a trading post." Said the man

"Ok, and thanks for everything."

"Bye I hope to do business with you in the future."

"Bye" said Sam and Axxis in unison

They got back on the ATV another time, and headed back to the Trading post where they had first met John. Gunshots exploded from what seemed like everywhere on Earth at the same time. They kept heading through the explosions and bullets straight into the heart of the madness. Sam firing at some of the attackers the whole time. They ran inside into the trading post and ran upstairs to find the rest of their group defending the trading post.

"What happened" yelled Axxis

"I'll explain later just help us out." Yelled Joe over the gunshots

A turret screamed from above. The ATV rolled in and they all jumped off. They ran to the nearest cover and ducked under it.

"Joe What the Hell?!" Axxis

"I don't know!" Joe

"Try to keep up!" Sam

Sam grabbed Joe and Axxis and led them around a corner. She shot a raider in the shoulder. They could see the door but it was heavily guarded and the turret was still

roaring overhead. Axxis took his assault rifle and shoved the barrel around the corner and sprayed a burst of suppresive fire. The turret stopped momentarily but quickly

resumed its constant fire.

"Joe, you still got that EMP grenade?" Axxis

"Ya but against raiders they're not really gonna do much" Joe

"Give it, they don't know that" Axxis

Axxis tossed the grenade around the corner and it went off. All of the raiders ducked for cover. The grenade didn't do a thing to them, but it had given Axxis

the appropriate amount of time to aim up his shot and get ready. The turreteer came back and Axxis put a bullet in his hand igniting a blood splatter and then shot

him in the forehead. Sam ducked and rolled out around the corner and got into position on her knees and sprayed an arc of butllets killing the few remaining raiders

guarding the door.

"Shit" Joe

"Told you to keep up" Sam

John was staggering.

"Daddy?" Sam

John Middleson collapsed. He had been ran to his aid.

"Under the floor 63-29-87" said John as his last blood filled breath escaped his lungs

"Come on you can make it." Said Axxis

Axxis' laid John gently back onto the floor, and shut his eyes. They proceeded to kill the raiders. They rushed downstairs into John's old office. They moved his desk and found a safe in the floor axis put in the combination. They opened it, and found some documents about a poker game. They headed to the place where the game was held. They approached a building. They walked inside.

"You go I'm not all that into poker." Said Joe

"Yeah you guys can play cause I'm in the mood for a drink." Said Sam

"I haven't had a game of poker in almost 80 years." Said Tik-Tak " I might be a little rusty."

"Ok that's reassuring." Said Axxis

They go to the back of the room and talk to the guard about a poker game.

"We're here for the game." Said Tik-Tak

"Do you have your tickets sir." Said The Guard

"Yeah, just two." Said Axxis

The guard took the tickets from Axxis, and they went into the back room. Axxis took his seat among the players tik-tak hangs up his hat and coat then joins axxis. Everyone takes their seats and they begin the game. Outside the room Joe and Sam order drinks from the bartender. They walk over to the corner where some men are playing five finger filet. Halfway through a man starts yelling.

"Your cheating you zombie." Said the guy

"I'm not a zombie." Said Tik-Tak

The man reaches over the table to look at Tik-Tak's cards then Tik-Tak takes out his knife and stabs him in the forearm. Then another guy takes out a knife, and Tik-Tak throws the knife and hits the man in the wrist. He drops his knife, and starts screaming. Another man gets up, and runs to his jacket to get a gun Axxis sprints toward the man and tackles him to the ground and starts pounding his face in.

"Well that was a wonderful game of poker." Said the only man left still at the table.

"Yeah he shouldn't have called me a zombie." Said Tik-Tak

"I say we should continue this game." Said the man

"Where were we." Said Axxis "I think it was my turn."

They continued there poker game. After it ended they all left civilly. Tik-Tak the winner.

"Wait where are the rest of you." Said the guard

"We had a small cheating problem." Said Tik-Tak

"Umm… who won the game." Said the guard

"I did." Said Tik-Tak

"Follow me I'll get your reward." Said the guard

Tik-Tak followed and went farther back into the bar with the guard.

"Here's your two thousand caps and my gun for your troubles." Said the guard

"Thank's" said Tik-Tak

They got Joe and Sam then they left the Bar as they were walking out Joe spotted that the man Axxis and Tik-Tak left alive was 32. Joe started running after him 32 looked back and notice Joe was following him so he sped up, and disappeared around a corner.

"Who was that." Said Axxis

"A few years ago I worked for a company that researched androids. We tested different types of them that we altered so they could help humans. That man was android 32. He was showing the best signs of our research working. He knew that, but one night we did an unusual test on that would cause his AI to work on its own… the results weren't quite pretty. His was under the impression that we were trying to hurt him. One night he worked up the nerve to escape our testing labs.( a flash back of 32 brutally murdering scientists and running down a hallway he kicks the control panel and the door rolls open, and he continues running down the hallway takes a left. He keeps running through scientists then he gets to a lobby thing and runs outside. Then he escapes.) He has kind of an amplified speed he's faster than any human, he can also lift more than almost any machine before him could." Said Joe

"Sounds like some kind of superman crap to me." Said Tik-Tak

"What" said Axxis

"He was a pre-war mutant thing." Said Tik-Tak

"anyway I was the main scientist for his testing he doesn't take too kindly to having me around. Axxis do you remember that man you shot in the trading post it was him."

"How is he still alive." Said Axxis.

"Superman Crap" Tik Tak chimed in

"You gotta' shoot his processing core in his head." said joe

"Let's get going." Said axxis

They walk down the alleyway and see a map nailed to a building.

"I know that building" said Tik tak "it was an old hotel"

"Is that were he is." Said axxis

"probably, but you know it's a trap." Said Joe

They go find the building walk inside.

"hello my friends." Said 32

"Why did you try to kill us, and where's seth." Said Joe

"You have brought together the final pieces of my puzzles." Said 32

"Yeah, sure whatever." Said Tik-Tak " Just die." Pulling out a gun

Men come rushing out of the shadows. Sam Tik-Tak and Axxis get back to back and start fighting off the men. Joe in the middle of the chaos runs to 32 he dives through the air and tackles 32 onto the ground. 32 with his hulk strength keeps punching Joe *gross noises*. A raider smashes a baseball bat over Axxis' head. Then 32 grabs Tik-Tak, and knocks him out. Sam gives up and drops to the ground. When they wake up they are in a weird pre-war neighborhood. Dressed in pre-war clothes. They start looking for ways out but to no avail.

"Might as well give up." Said Axxis

"Yeah sure." Said Tik-Tak sarcastically "By the way where's Joe."

"He got killed during the fight." Said Axxis "he got torn apart by that thing… that android."

They all sit down at a kitchen table. A radio on the counter starts to play sh boom sh boom Tik-Tak whistles along then they start to sing along. After the song is over they say.

"That was fun" said Tik Tak

"Ha ha yeah." Said Axxis

"What's you're real name tik-Tak." Said Sam

"My name…" said Tik-tak "I-I can't remember."

Tik-Tak pulls out a pack of cigarretes that happened to be sitting on a table.

"Haven't had one of these in a while." Said Tik-Tak

Tik Tak zoned out and there is a transition using the cigarettes. START OF OPERATION ANCHORAGE SCENE.

"That's not good for you." Said Axxis

"We're in some kind of false reality I don't think it matters." Said Sam

"You know Sam…" Said axxis " a-n-no jus-just don't talk anymore."

"Dr. Happy have you been to funland today." Said Sam

"Stop this baby crap." Said Tik-Tak

"Um, sorry." Said Axxis

A T.V. is discovered in another room. They see an advertisement for the Vault, Nuka cola, and a Cartoon about the vault boy.

The scene changes to 32 strolling through a building and coming into a small room where seth is in a tube. He opens the tube. 32 wakes up Seth, and takes him to another room. He then pushes Seth into another room with a bunch of guys.

"Let's play a game." Said a guy "one in the chamber we go in rotation till somebody gets shot."

"Sounds fun." Said another guy.

The first guy loads one bullet into the chamber then spins it. He puts the gun into rotation. Until it gets to seth for the second time. He points the gun at the first guy then fires. It gets him right in the heart. Seth rushes from the room. He runs down long hallways. Pushing through raiders. Sprinting toward a room at the end of the hallway. Sam, Tik-Tak, and Axxis lay on tables in a sort of sleep. Seth smashes the control panel. They all wake up.

"What's going on." Said Axxis

"Well I just woke up in a test tube, and you're asleep on tables." Said Seth "Seem a little weird to you."

"Only a little." Said Tik-Tak

"Don't we have a thingamajig to kill." Said Axxis

"What." Said Seth

"That guy with the weird wool coat is a robot." Said Tik-Tak

"Well…okay, wheres Joe." Said Seth

"He um…well….died." Said Axxis

"Hes really gone?" Said Seth

"Yah, but lets not let him die in vain." Said Axxis

They gathered there things and left to find 32. They started walking down the hallway and came across a man and slowly walked up behind him. Axxis took his knife and shoved the guy up against the wall.

"Where is 32!" Said Axxis

He was reluctant but he slowly led them down the hall. He took them to a door. Tik-Tak knocked the man out and threw him on the ground. Axxis kicked the door as hard as he could and it didn't open. He backed up and ran at the door with full force. He just flopped to the ground like a fish.

"Try this." Said Tik-Tak

Tik-Tak shoots the lock on the door and a huge hole explodes into the door. Tik-Tak rams the door with his shoulder he enters a large room where 32 is working on a computer. Axxis pulls out his pistol and aims it at 32. Jumps up and speeds toward Axxis taking the gun and throwing it across the then tackling Axxis off the balcony and onto the ground. Axxis gets up and runs toward the exit. 32 runs toward him but Axxis moves out of the way. 32 crashes through the wall and outside. Tik-Tak runs to fight 32, then 32 picks him up and slams him to the ground. Seth jumps on him and 32 slams him to the ground. Seth hits his head and blood rushes out. Sam aims her rifle towards 32 but misses. Then out of nowhere a very well dressed man for being the wasteland comes up with a rocket launcher and shoots 32. 32 blows up with electricity and fire. Pieces of metal fly everwhere. Axxis get's up and walks over toward the man. Sam follows him.

"I am Dmitri Sentroshna." Said the man

"Uh…Thanks Dmitri." Said Axxis

"I believe you owe me." Said Dmitri

"Where did you get that." Said Sam Admiring the rocket launcher

"A friend, and it is none of your business anyway." Said Dmitri

"I'm Axxis."

"Sam."

"I'm Tik-Tak."

"Tik-Tak, Mr. Daniels says hello." Said Dmitri

Dmitri grabs Tik-Tak with major force and then shoots him in the stomach. He punches Axxis and knocks him out the kicks Sam onto the ground. She hits the ground so hard she breaks her leg. Dmitri then takes Tik-Tak's coat. Later Dmitri is seen turning in the coat.

"Here is your dead ghouls coat." Said Dmitri

"Good, Thomas give him his caps." Said Mr. Daniels

"Thank you, Mr. Daniels." Said Dmitri accepting his 50,000 caps.

The Credits roll.

After the credits: "hhhhuuuuhngggh" said Tik Tak. He sat up but quickly fell back down. He ripped open his armor and pried out a bullet.

*BLACK*


End file.
